


Sunday's Crossword

by InadvertentlyRomantic



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InadvertentlyRomantic/pseuds/InadvertentlyRomantic
Summary: Based on a Friends' episode where Chandler and Monica were doing crossword puzzles together in Joey's dream.Prior knowledge of Friends is not necessary to understand this story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/gifts).



> Just a short one-shot that a plot-bunny popped into my head while I was trying to finish my longer Rinch fic.  
> Dear Michaelssw0rd, I know I promised you a different fic, but let this be an extra present for the lovely friend that is you! I hope you'll like it.

They were on the huge, cushy armchair Harold had recently purchased for John’s loft. He was sitting on John’s lap, wearing John’s soft and worn-out sweater with his blue-striped pj’s bottom while John was cradling Harold’s head close to his blue pajama-covered chest, fingers softly carding through the dark brown hair. Their eyes were on the Sunday Time’s crossword puzzle but their minds could not be any further from it. Both were enjoying the calmness of a Sunday spent in the lovely presence of the other person, with no numbers to contend with.  
Finch pointed to the still-blank puzzle and muttered “You know, it is advisable that one does the crossword with pencil, in case one gets the answers wrong.”  
His partner gave him a smirk and a nuzzle on the nose that somehow did not push his glasses askew. Signing with pretend exasperation, John suggested “Well, you could always climb off my lap and go get a pencil, ‘cause all I have here is a pen, Finch.”  
Harold suddenly found himself incredibly confident about his ability to solve all the puzzles and crosswords in the world as long as he didn’t have to leave the warmth of his partner’s body. So, he nestled closer, gave John a kiss on the part of his chest left exposed by an undone button, and assured John that with their combined intellect, they would do just fine even with a permanent marker. He was rewarded with an indulgent smile that reached the soft green eyes looking down at him lovingly. Then their lips met, chaste and gentle at first, but the kiss quickly turned passionate and searing. John’s hand slipped under his shirt, touching him everywhere. He reveled at the skin contact. John’s tongue left his own wet one to sweep along his earlobe, his neck, his collarbone. It reached….his hand and fingers? What…? He protested weakly “No, John, not there.”

Harold startled awake to find Bear licking his hand. The dog gave him a small bark and then kept licking. He laid motionless, closing his eyes to wait out the pain of his crushing disappointment. It was just a dream, he thought bitterly. He was still in one of his bespoke suit, and on the leather couch in the library, probably had fallen asleep after coding late in to the night yesterday. His neck was killing him and why was his pillow moving? He raised a hand to adjust it only to realize that his head was pillowed on someone’s lap. Slowly opening his eyes, he was greeted with his partner’s smiling face, hovering oh so close to his own “Good morning, Finch. Care to join me in the Sunday’s crossword?”  
Harold’s body took a leap so quickly his sleep-addled brain could barely stop it. The ending of John’s question was muffled by a pair of thin, dry lips crushing against his. Not missing a beat, John leaned into the kiss easily and parted his mouth, welcoming Harold’s intrusion.

To Harold’s utter astonishment, he was really kissing John Reese, with tongues and everything. And he was so very relieved that the lovebites Reese left on his neck and collarbone later were so obvious and damning that he couldn’t deny that this was all real and that he fortunately had not been dreaming again.  
He could do without the merciless teasing by Shaw when she saw those love marks and John’s embarrassed yet proud face though. Oh well, you can’t have it all.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and read again and again. Trust me, they are. I can't tell you how much I enjoy reading your opinions :)


End file.
